Life isn't fair
by Kiva Kyoyama
Summary: She was Kyoyama Anna...she had everything that any girl can ever wish for...she had entire world under her feet,but it is weird how one night can be able to change her whole life.Will Anna listen to her heart and forgive Yoh for what he had done?And what
1. Broken heart

Kiva Kyouama:Hi!Well this is my first fic so please don't be to harsh on me.And thanks for bothering to read this.

P.S.Some of my friends help me to writte this.

Disclaimer:I don't own Shaman King.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Life isn't fair

1.Broken heart

It was peaceful night at the Asakura household. Stars were shinning brightly at the dark sky. It was quiet, but just then…

"How could you"? Blonde girl screamed at brunette shaman while tears were bursting from her eyes.

"How could you Yoh ", she said with a tears,now streaming down her face

"Why?" she cried

Young brunette shaman looked at her with a pain in his eyes, he watched the girl he loved the most, crying, crying because of him .He just couldn't take it…

"I am sorry Anna", was all he could say

"I didn't mean to, it was just…" he stop and looked in her dark eyes, they were red,and full of sorrow and it was to much for him.

"I hate you, I hate you Yoh Asakura", with that she ran into her room slamming door behind her.

_"Why__?"_ she thought _."Why Yoh?"_

Then she remembered…

Flashback

"Please Anna",Tamao and Pilika begged.

"It is going to be great",they continue convincing her

Anna glare at them and then said in a bored tone "OK,I will go on that stupid party".

Two of them smilled happily .And after about fifteen minutes they were in front of club.

After they got in they started serching for the rest of the gang.Music was so laud and they have to yell so they can hear eachother.

"This is what I call fun",Pilika said , "don't you think so?"

"Yeah!",Tamao and Anna ansvered .

Just then they bump into Ren and Horo Horo.They were dancing with some girls.

Tamao and Pilika glared at them and girls left in hury.Ren and Horo Horo started to explain:" Wellwewerejustsittingangthosegirlscomeandaskasfordanceandwecouldntredjectthemcauseitwouldbebadluckorthatiswhatweheard.The girls just laugh.

"Its Ok ",Tamao and Pilika said

"R-Really?",they asked

"Yeah"

"Sorry for interrupting but have you two seen Yoh?",Anna asked in serious tone.

"I think he is outside",Horo Horo ansvered.

"Then I will see you guys later I am gona look for him",Anna told them and left.

She pass through many people till she finally reach the doors,she got outside to search him.Finally she found him near by one of trees,then she froze,she couldn't move from what she saw,it was Yoh kissing some girl,she couldn't fight her tears it was to painful,she started to run ,"this is just a nightmare ",she thought but it wasn't and she know it ,she could hear Yohs voice from behind, she could hear him calling her.

She wanted to stop she wanted him to hug her and tell her that everything is going to be all right ,but she didn't , the sharp pain in her heart made her run, it was to much for her.

She was an Ice Queen but now her mask shattered into pieces she couldn't stop crying…

End of Flashback

_"Why?"_

Downstairs Yoh fall on his knees, he remembered all.

"I am sorry Anna"…

Next day

RING!

"Come on guys,we don't wanna be late!",yelled Horo Horo at his friends,and so they ran into school.

"Um…Yoh way was Anna so upset last night,I mean we saw her crying?",Ren asked.

"Yeah dude,what is going on?"His Ainu friend asked with a worried expression on his face.

Yoh looked at them with saddnes in his _eyes_,

_"Can I tell them?",_he asked himself

He remembered Anna standing there,tears coming from her eyes,no ,"why",he asked himself_,"why did I have to hurt her that much,I'll never forgive myself"._Then he looked in his friends,there was no more that stupid grin on his face,his head fall down.

"Well …um, last night Anna caught me kissing Hikari ,um… you know that girl with long black hair…"they were just starring in him,"well it doesn't matter, anyway when we get home Anna told me that she hate me and things like that…",there was a lot of pain in Yohs voice.

"B-But why…,I mean you told as that you love Anna and …why Yoh?"Ren asked.

"Well I do, I love her but … I don't know,all I remember is that Hikari dragged me out and started kissing me and I just let myself in…"Yoh said,just standing there and staring at them.

"Everything is going to be okay,write Yoh?",Horo asked his brunette friend.

"I don't know,for the first time in my life I don't know",he smiled sadly at them,"come on",with that he continue making his way to classroom.

"He don't know!",Horo Horo stand there staring at Yoh.

"Come on Horo!",Ren said .The two of them continue walking.

"O…,and Ren I saw you dancing with Pilika last night!"Horo Horo yelled at his friend.

"So…"

"What do you mean so ,she is my baby sis!",Horo screamed at Ren

"I don't wanna fight with you now Horo Horo ,just come on we are already late!"Ren said in a bored tone.

And they were off.

With Anna,Pilika and Tamao

Two girls were standing and staring at Anna,they didn't know what to do.Anna was just crying and honestly they didn't know why.

Finally Pilika asked:"Um…Anna what is going on,I mean we cant help if we don't know why are you crying".

"Yeah,so why are you so sad?",Tamao asked.

Finally Anna wipe away her tears and started sadly:"Well…last night when I went to look for Yoh I found him … k-kissing some girl",tears were bursting from her eyes again.

"What,you're kidding…right Anna?",they asked her in disbelief .

But tears in her eyes prove them wrong.

"God I cant believe Yoh would do something like that,I am sure he loves you Anna",Pilika said

"Well I guess he proves as wrong",Anna said whipping tears

"So…um,what are you going to do?",Tamao asked her

Anna stared at her feet,a lot of pictures were passing through her mind,she rise up her head and ansvered:"I'm gonna show him, bit by bit he's gonna see what means when someone hurt you,you can be sure in that,I'm gonna show him",now she wasn't crying ,now she was somewhere deep in thoughts.

Tamao and Pilika looked at her with a worried expression on their faces

"What is Anna going to do",was all they could think about.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiva Kyouama:So how was it?Review if you want.Bye!


	2. New boyfriend

Disclaimer:I don't own Shaman King.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2.New boyfriend

"Yoh!",a girl jumped from her bed.

Another terrifying nightmare was awaking her from her dreams. Every night she would dream the same thing. Every night she would dream his face, that had to stop.

A dark figure slowly got up and went to the window.She watched the midnight sky splashed with stars.

Then she started sobbing quietly.

**Next day-in school**

"Good morning class",the teacher said,"please take your seats",the students groaned and took their seats.

"We have new student, his name is Hao Asakura.Mr.Asakura please take your seat by Miss. Anna Kyoyama."A boy with long silky hair,dark eyes and smile that any girl would fall for continued making his way towards his seat.

"Good morning my dear soon to be sister-in-law",he smirked at Anna.

"Soon to be X",Anna replied coldly.

"Come again please…"

"Oh,nothing…"

The rest of the day passsed in silence.

-

-

-

Soon the shinny moon appeared in the night sky.

The gang was in the club.

Except for Yoh,they were all sitting and joking around.

A blonde beauty was staring through the window.The moonlight was on her dirty-blonde hair and her eyes were dark like night.

'_She look beautiful',_someone thought.

Soon out of nowhere appeared Hikari and Yoh.

"Hi,guys!",Hikari yelled.

"Hi!",they all replied

Then Hikari saw Anna with them and smiled

"You must be Anna,Yoh's younger sister right?",Hikari asked.

In that moment silence was the only thing between them.

In first Anna was a little shocked but then smile and replied

"Yes I am Yoh's sister and you must be his girlfriend",Anna's heart was breaking while she was saying that but she had to be strong.

"I am so glad to meet you",Hikari said.

"Me too."

The gang was still shocked but they all new that if they say anything Anna is going to kill them so no one dare to.

"So…Anna you have a boyfriend or something?",Hikari asked again.

"Um…I…"

"Yes she does",a cold voice replied.

They all turned to see who was saying that and they all got totally shocked again cause there stood no one else than Hao Asakura himself.

"Anna-chan,would you like to dance?",Hao asked with a smirk on his face.

'_My revenge is starting',_Anna thought.

"Sure,see ya later brother",Anna said and took Hao's arm.

Yoh couldn't belive what he was seeing, his Anna and his Aniki and all that because of him.

'_Anna cant play with me like that I'm not her toy.I am sure that she doesn't love Hao,she is doing that just to make me feell hurt,right?.Wait what if she really loves my brother?_

_No it can't be true…',_Yoh was trapped in the middle of his thoughts .

And the rest of the gang, well there are no words to describe the condition they were in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiva Kyoyama:Thank you guys so much for reading ,and thank you for reviews too.

I thought next chapter to be something between Yoh and Hao,but if you have some good idea please email me or something cause I am really out of ideas.Thanks again!

To YamiandAnzu4ever:I think she'll realize that somewhere on the end but for now lets keep it a little more interesting,OK?Thanks again!

To Holy Girl:Thanks for review,and I am really doing my best to update a little bit faster!

To hannami08:You really think this is interesting?Well thank you if you do!And also thanks for waiting,I hope I'll see you soon.Bye!

To FCelcia:You are right,the fact that Yoh was kissing Hikari is not interesting and Anna is going to take some revenge I mean that is Anna after all.I also agree with you Yohna forever but it is going to be a little Hana in this story just to make it interesting but I promise on the end to be Yohna.Thanks!

To Xbakiyalo:Well I wouldn't say poor Anna in this chapter but you are right in some way,she is just a girl after all!See ya!Thanks!

Here is chapter two and I am out of here.I am going on a vacation and I am not gonna update fot two weeks but I promise as soon as I am back you'll gonna see new chapter.

Thanks again

See ya(I hope soon)!


	3. Brothers

Kiva Kyoyama:Yay I'm back! I'm not going to bother you, here is my new chapter I promised so long ago!

3. Brothers

He was sitting and watching a crystal blue lake. Usual smirk was on his face, his eyes were staring at the sky. All of suddenly…

"The lake is beautiful isn't it?" Hao asked.

Yoh took seat by his brother and smiled.

"I haven't seen you for a while Aniki"

"True."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Yoh asked.

"Do you always have to have a reason to come, I'm here to see my little brother and his fiancé."

"Yah sure truth, please."

" Okay" Hao smirked " What else than to win the tournament?"

"As I thought" Yoh simply answerd.

There was a long silence between them, before Hao continued.

"So Yoh, I hear you have a new girlfriend." He teased.

"Hao I never… you know…God Hao!" Yoh said with the sadness in his voice.

"It's your choice you know Yoh, but you're the one who is going to lose everything." Hao said not looking at his younger twin brother.

"By that you mean on Anna, don't you" Yoh asked staring at lake.

"I think on both, Anna and the tournament"

"You're not going to get none of it."

"So sure Otouto?" Hao smirked again

Again silence…

After long thinking Hao decided to annoy his brother.

"You know Yoh last night I was quite having fun with the little Itako." Hao smiled and pretended to thing about last night.

"Don't you dare to touch her or I'll!" Yoh's voice was full of anger.

"Calm down Otouto, calm down. I haven't done anything to her… YET!"

"Hao, she is my fiancé!" Yoh yelled.

"Well, judging to the last night, she is your SISTER!" Yoh sighed.

"I don't understand why are you doing this to her, I mean it's obvious that you don't love her and that you are doing this just to get her powers and win the tournament." Yoh looked seriously at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Otouto maybe I do like that little fiancé of yours."

"YOU don't have right to love her, she is MY fiancé!"

"But that doesn't mean that I can't take her away from you.. Listen to me Yoh, listen very carefully cause it doesn't matter who is going to win the tournament, well not completely, because after that it's starting something else, other fight and the prize is Anna. And be sure Otouto I'm going to win."

"She'll never be yours." Yoh answered like he knew that was impossible to happen .

"We shall see." With that he disappeared in flames

Yoh looked at stars and smiled.

'_Everything is going to be alright, he can't take Anna away.'_ He asked himself '_Right?'_

Again he wasn't sure.

Kiva Kyoyama: I know it's short, but I hope you like it!

hannami08:Thansks for review and patience. See ya next time!

YohandAnna4ever:Thanks for taking time to read this and also thanks for review and waiting! See ya!

Hemi-Rose: Hope I'll see you next time too, cause Anna's revenge is going to be rally creative and interesting! Thanks! Bye!

Xbakiyalo:Believe me Anna is going to show him! See ya soon!... I hope

Holy Girl:Thanks for review I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
